


this will never end

by novocaine_sea



Series: Akaashi Rare Pair Week 2017! [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Apocalypse, Blood, Character Death, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Infection, M/M, Serious Injuries, Stand Alone, Violence, epidemic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-14 12:59:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11208561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novocaine_sea/pseuds/novocaine_sea
Summary: Day 5: Apocalypse“Keiji.” Kuroo breathed after a little while. Akaashi looked at him and then down at the ground where the blood from Kuroo’s leg had dripped, leading a trail right to them.“Yes?” Akaashi squinted. It looked like there was an abandoned house up head. It was sundown, everything backlit by bright golds, oranges, and pinks. There was even a little bit of blue left in the sky. Akaashi wished he could stop and appreciate it.“What do you think Heaven’s like?” Kuroo coughed and Akaashi saw that a little bit of blood tinged the corner of Kuroo’s mouth. His heart started racing and pounding against his ribcage.





	this will never end

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this one! Enjoy~

“Keiji, you need to leave me.” Kuroo panted. His breath was hot against Akaashi’s neck.

Akaashi huffed and adjusted his grip around Kuroo’s waist. One of Kuroo’s arms was slung loosely around Akaashi’s neck and he was dragging Kuroo along, blood dripping from the wound in Kuroo’s thigh. They needed to find a safe space to hide and bandage him up. He had already lost so much blood. 

“No.” Akaashi grit out through clenched teeth. Kuroo was heavy and holding both of their weight’s as well as their packs was not an easy task.

“I’m only slowing you down. You need to go and get somewhere safe, just leave me to-”

“Tetsurou.” Akaashi mumbled coldly. Kuroo tensed in his grip. “I’m not leaving you.”

Kuroo swallowed and nodded, no longer arguing. They put one foot in front of the other and kept walking.

Akaashi refused to lose somebody else. He had already lost so many of those close to him. Have you ever had to kill your best friend? Akaashi had. Kuroo too. Nightmares plagued their minds at night, images of the day they saw blood spurt from the necks of those closest to them.

It was just like any other day. The infection hadn’t really hit as harshly as it was now so Akaashi wasn’t really worried. Bokuto had come over and Akaashi was helping him studying for a test that was later that week. By then Bokuto had become more and more irritable as the evening went on.

_ “Bokuto-san.” _ Akaashi had sighed heavily and looked up from his book. Bokuto was scratching at his arm, bobbing his head, his whole body twitching. Akaashi couldn’t see his face. _ “What’s wrong?” _

Bokuto had looked up jerkily. The whites of his eyes were blood red and he was sweating, large stains under his arms and beads of perspiration forming on his temple. Akaashi stiffened immediately. These were the symptoms of the virus; irritability, red eyes, sweating, and then people would attack. The news anchors called them active zombies.

_ “‘M fine.” _ Bokuto choked out. He sounded as if he had just ran six miles.

Akaashi had stood up slowly from his seat on the floor. Any sudden movements could activate the rabid side of the virus and Akaashi wasn’t looking to be attacked or infected himself. He slowly backed up into his desk, quietly opening the top drawer. He had a knife hidden in there for moments like these. He never thought he would have to use it on anybody, let alone Bokuto. It was just for possible protection.

_ “Would you like me to get you a glass of water?”  _ Akaashi was edging towards the closed door. 

“ _ No it’s really okay _ .” Bokuto had assured with a wheeze, waving his hand at Akaashi. Akaashi needed to get out of there and fast.

Akaashi had tried to get out of there with no damage, he really had. But when he had opened the door it made a loud creaking sound and Bokuto snapped. It was like a chord became loose in an instant. He had whipped his head around so fast Akaashi thought it would fly off.

“ _ Bokuto-san, oof- _ ” Bokuto had slammed him against the doorframe, lip curled back in a feral snarl. There had been no sign of Bokuto in those gold eyes blown black anymore. Akaashi held his forearm firmly against Bokuto’s neck, hopefully cutting off his air. Bokuto had clacked his teeth at him, trying to bite.

“ _ Please _ .” Akaashi had whispered but Bokuto was unresponsive. Nobody knew how the virus was spread but he didn’t want to get any blood or saliva in his mouth or on any of the open cuts on his hands. However, Bokuto hadn’t let up and he had been getting more aggressive by the second.

“ _ I’m sorry _ .” Akaashi had whispered, clamping his lips shut and tightening his grip on the knife in his free hand. Then, with a trembling motion, he had brought the knife up and into Bokuto’s left eye. Bokuto had howled in pain and Akaashi pulled it out, the eye coming with it. He had almost thrown up but he pushed it down in order to plunge the knife into Bokuto’s jugular. Blood bubbled up in Bokuto’s throat as he gagged and Akaashi let his body slump to the floor.

“ _ Akaashi… _ ” Bokuto had gurgled, some semblance of himself returning. Akaashi hadn’t paid him any mind; he had grabbed his book bag, shoved some clothes in it, as well as his phone charger, and hiked it up over his shoulder. With one glance back at Bokuto bleeding out on his bedroom floor, he had rushed out of his home. He never looked back.

That afternoon, it seemed as if the epidemic had really made it’s appearance. It had been absolute chaos on the streets. Bodies littered everywhere. Akaashi had almost felt responsible. There was no time for that though. He had to keep going. Akaashi had started sprinting. The trains clearly weren’t running, overrun by those who had contracted the virus. 

He had ran until he ran straight into Kuroo Tetsurou, his boyfriend from another area of Tokyo.

“ _ Tetsurou _ .” Akaashi had murmured shakily and by the way Kuroo looked frantic and covered in blood, he had killed somebody too. Kenma in fact, his own best friend. They held each other in the center of chaos that day and vowed to find anybody that could help them.

That had been months ago. They had gathered a large group of people to travel with, but they had either all been infected or killed by the infected. Kuroo and Akaashi were the only survivors.

“Keiji.” Kuroo breathed after a little while. Akaashi looked at him and then down at the ground where the blood from Kuroo’s leg had dripped, leading a trail right to them. Akaashi knew that wasn’t good, especially when there were Raiders lurking everywhere. The Raiders would come and kill them and take anything the two carried on their backs.

“Yes?” Akaashi squinted. It looked like there was an abandoned house up head. It was sundown, everything backlit by bright golds, oranges, and pinks. There was even a little bit of blue left in the sky. Akaashi wished he could stop and appreciate it. There was no stopping for anything anymore.

“What do you think Heaven’s like?” Kuroo coughed and Akaashi saw that a little bit of blood tinged the corner of Kuroo’s mouth. His heart started racing and pounding against his ribcage.

“Hey, Tetsurou, how many fingers am I holding up?” Akaashi asked, holding up three fingers.

Kuroo squinted at him. “Seven.”

“Shit.”

Akaashi hastily searched for somewhere seclusive and dragged Kuroo over to a tree that was heavily shadowed. It would be hard to see while he was stitching Kuroo up but it would have to do. He gently leaned Kuroo up against the trunk.

“Can you hold yourself up?” Akaashi asked, stripping the pack off his back.

“Hm…” Kuroo hummed but he slumped over, cheek resting on his shoulder. Akaashi stared at him for a moment before desperately rummaging through his backpack for the first aid kit. When he found it his hands were shaking so hard that he could barely open it up. But he finally got it and he grabbed the scissors, cutting off Kuro’s pant leg until the wound was exposed. His entire leg was coated with blood, crusted over as it dried. The wound was bubbling over with the crimson liquid. Akaashi felt a little woozy but he needed to do this.

“This is going to sting okay? Stay awake.” Akaashi tapped Kuroo’s cheek lightly before pouring water on the gash. Kuroo yelped, sitting up straight.

“You’re fine, you’re fine…” Akaashi cooed gently, wiping the blood wish a baby wipe. The entire thing was bright red and he stuffed it into a pocket of his backpack. 

“This is going to sting a bit more but we can’t having you getting infected, okay? Please, just hold on a little longer.” Akaashi poured antiseptic onto a cotton ball and dabbed the wound lightly with it.

“Keiji…” Kuroo groaned, wincing in pain.

“I know, please just bear it. I can’t lose you.” Akaashi pleaded and when he was finished the now-bloody cotton ball joined the baby wipe. He grabbed the thread and needle and it too a couple of minutes to get it into the hole. “I’m sorry I can’t numb you…”

“I’m already numb.” Kuroo laughed airily and Akaashi shook his head.

“P-Please don’t say that.” Akaashi sniffed, tears burning behind blue eyes.

“Keiji you’re so beautiful.” Kuroo mumbled.

Akaashi squeezed his eyes shut, trying so hard to hold back tears. If he cried now he would become dehydrated and then they would both be dying. Their water was a little scarce now that he had poured half of it one Kuroo’s leg.

“Keiji…” Kuroo hissed as the needle started to thread through the skin, Akaashi trying to get this done as quick as possible.

“Please I can’t….” Akaashi gasped out and swallowed more bile rising up his throat. “I can’t l-lose you. Not after Koutarou, and Kenma, and Konoha and Yaku and Komi and Sugawara and Tsukishima, and… And even fucking Daishou so please,  _ please  _ just hold on Tetsurou. I’m… I’m trying to stop the bleeding.” Akaashi sucked in a breath, tears falling freely now. He wanted to wipe them away but his hands were stained with dirt and blood and antiseptic. He couldn’t bear the sting.

He managed to stitch the wound as calmly as possible. It was sloppy but as long as the wound was closed up Kuroo would be fine. Akaashi hoped he would be fine at least. He applied a little more antiseptic before placing thick gauze over it, wrapping it in bandages after and sealing it with medical tape. 

Akaashi curled his hands in his lap. “Tetsurou?” He asked, looking at Kuroo’s face. He couldn’t tell if Kuroo was just sleeping or if he was… 

He reached out with two fingers and pressed them to the pulse point in Kuroo’s neck. When he felt faint beats there he collapsed in relief into Kuroo’s chest. “You’re okay, you’re okay.” He cried and clung to Kuroo’s chest. He tried to quiet his sobs but everything over the last few months had finally caught up to him. He hadn’t cried once, not when killing Bokuto, not after finding out what happened with Kenma, not after seeing Tsukishima being murdered right in front of him. Kuroo was his rock and the prospect of losing him and being on his own was frightening.

Akaashi let himself have a couple more minutes of crying before pulling back, wiping his eyes with his shirt. Kuroo was still out cold. He shook his shoulder.

“Tetsurou, we need to keep going.” Akaashi whispered. He was hoping there was a house up there and that the Raiders weren’t lurking. They had managed to outrun the group many times, but he knew their luck was running out. The group were notorious for murdering people and stealing their supplies. They left their mark with an “x” carved into the chest of their victim. It had happened to Sugawara and Akaashi never wanted to see it again.

If they did manage to ever be caught by the Raiders, the only possible solution he could think of would be to join them. He would rather die than do that.

Akaashi stood and collected their things before dragging Kuroo onto his feet. Kuroo blinked his eyes open slightly and leaned his full weight on Akaashi.

“Keiji?” Kuroo grunted as they started moving. They took small steps since Kuroo could barely walk. 

Akaashi looked forward. The sun had set and they were walking blindly into the dark but in the distance, he could make out the shape of a house, maybe a couple. Everything around them was deserted.

“I love you.” Kuroo laid his head on Akaashi’s shoulder. 

Akaashi licked his lips. They were dried and cracked; he was desperate for water.  _ Only a little longer Keiji _ … 

“I love you too, Tetsurou.” Akaashi whispered back to him.

“I knew you wouldn’t let me die.” Kuroo snorted lowly. He sounded just as dehydrated as Akaashi.

“I would kill you if you died.” Akaashi lugged Kuroo along with him.

Akaashi could hear the smile in Kuroo’s voice when he spoke, “That’s so romantic. When we get to the quarantine, I’ll take you on a date.” 

Akaashi smiled softly. He knew that their chances were slim if they wanted to get to the quarantine. They didn’t even know where it was. But they knew it existed, as the government had dropped fliers on a town they had passed. The flier was gone now, since Yaku had been carrying it.

“Is that a promise?” Akaashi asked. The house was much bigger now. They were so close.

“Yeah.” Kuroo said. 

“Alright.” Akaashi nodded. “It’s a date then.”

Kuroo let out a low laugh again and then it turned into a coughing fit. Panic spread through Akaashi again but Kuroo was able to stop. Akaashi handed him the water that he managed to pull from his pack and Kuroo finished it all. That was their second to last water bottle. They would need to restock soon.

As they came upon the house, they were hopeful. But tomorrow was a new day, a new adventure, and one that was more scary than anything else. As long as they had each other then they would be safe.  

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumbr](http://novocaine-sea.tumblr.com/)


End file.
